Journey to the Heroes
Journey to the Heroes 'is the eighth episode of Season 1 and eighth episode overall of ''Fantendo - Journey, written by Sr.Wario. Reception has been (TBA). Summary A day in the life of Mr. Cross as he deals with inner demons and attempts to capture the group. Transcript A futuristic high school is shown, where a young man with glasses is walking into the building. ::???: A new year. Can't wait to get out of this place. The teenager walks past several rooms, with robots for teachers. ::???: Same model as last year? Great. Cheapskates. The teenager then walks past a group of bulkier teens who stare at him. ::???: And those pricks. I really wish real life would start already. While looking around the hallway, someone walks into him and they both fall down. ::???: Oh! I'm sor- The young man looks to see that it's a beautiful young woman. ::'''Young Woman: No problem. I'm Angela Hartman. ::???: N-nice to meet you. I'm Will. Will Cross. He quickly gets up and helps her up. ::Angela: See you later. ::Cross: Uh....you two. Angela walks away and Cross clears his throat after adjusting his glasses. ---- Blackness is shown before a loud alarm goes off. ::Cross: What the.... Cross rubs his head and looks around his dimly lit office. ::Cross: Guess I must have nodded off here. He groans and looks at the files in front of him. ::Cross: Never had to read this much garbage in the military. Cross opens the files, which show pictures of each of the Special Ops. ::Cross: War is hell. But I almost miss it. Cross haphazardly shoves the files into his drawer. ::Cross: There was always something to come home to. Grunting, he gets up from his chair. ::Cross: And I could eliminate the hostiles instead of capturing them. He adjusts his tie and walks toward the door. ::Cross: This is a different kind of war. Before leaving, he takes one look at the picture of him and his wife. ::Cross: One that I must wage. Sighing, he heads out the door. ---- D'Angelo and Cross are sitting together in a rather fancy Italian resteraunt. ::Cross: Thank you for the dinner, sir. ::D'Angelo: I treat my employees well, Mr. Cross. The waiter walks over to both of them and pours an expensive-looking wine. ::Waiter: What can I get for you? ::D'Angelo: I'll have the Shrimp fra diavolo. ::Cross: And....uh....I'll have the Lasagna. ::Waiter: Excellent. The waiter then leaves, taking their menus. ::Cross: I see you're very cultured, sir. ::D'Angelo: I pride myself on it. A world where I'm in control is a smarter world. And due to our recent activities, we'll have quite the head start on it. ::Cross: I agree. Now...about those pests... ::D'Angelo: Say no more, Mr. Cross. I know all about you. I have faith you'll accomplish our task, especially with the increased funds you've been given. Cross scratches the back of his head and slowly nods. ::D'Angelo: There's too much at stake for you to fail. Cross bites his lip as the waiter returns' with their food.'' ::'''Waiter: Here you go! ::D'Angelo: Looks delicious. Thank you. D'Angelo flashes a smirk at the waiter, who walks off. ::Cross: Yes....too much at stake. D'Angelo nods and begins to eat his dish. ---- Cross and Angela are laying in bed together, his glasses on their bedside. ::Cross: W-wow. ::Angela: Yeah. Angela pecks Cross' head and he grins. ::Angela: Getting married at 20....I didn't see that coming! ::Cross: Me either... Angela sighs, content. ::Cross: But I also didn't forsee falling in love. Or becoming a soldier. ::Angela: Guess life never goes as planned. But Angie Cross...sounds nice, doesn't it. ::Cross: Well....I certainly like it. Angela smirks at her husband. ::Angela: You were going to be an artist, right? ::Cross: Yeah. Always liked art. ::Angela: Artist is much more of a safe job than soldier. Especially for a family man like yourself. Cross chuckles and squeezes her hand. ::Cross: Being with you taught me to stand up. Not hide behind a drawing pad. Protecting the world and you....that really means something. ::Angela: You are damn good at it, honey. Just never leave me. ::Cross: Wouldn't dream of it. You either? ::Angela: I'll be with you forever. We haven't even gotten started. ::Cross: I can't wait to see where this takes us. They both smile and Cross reaches over, turning off the lights. ---- Cross is listening to a song on his headphones as he trains in a rather large room alone. ::On a live wire right up off the street You and I should meet He slams his fist into the punching bag with great force, causing it to swing back and forth. ::With the headlights pointed at the dawn We were sure we'd never see an end to it all As it swings toward Cross, he counters with a downward smash that stops it in it's place. ::We don't even care, as restless as we are We feel the pull in the land of a thousand guilts Cross then throws a forceful punch at the left side of the bag, causing it to sway like a pendulum. ::Double cross the vacant and the bored They're not sure just what we have in store Cross then rapidly smashes the punching bag as it slowly starts to show wear and tear. ::No apologies ever need be made, I know you better than you fake it ::To see that we don't even care to shake these zipper blues Cross raises his arm in a chop stance and strikes it with immense power, breaking the chain and causing the bag to fall to the ground. ::The street heats the urgency of now ::As you see there's no one around The song ends and Cross takes off his headphones and breathes heavily, sweat pouring down his face. ::Assistant: Uh....sir? ::Cross: What is it? ::Assistant: A new target. In my opinion, it deserves special attention. ::Cross: Just hire a few new mercs. We got all of Menoit's cash anyways. ::Assistant: I don't think that'd be wise. Cross groans and rolls his eyes as the assistant looks down at a clipboard. ::Assistant: You see, sir, it's Omega. ::Cross: One of the Menoit's toys? ::Assistant: The last one. The only one we didn't recover the body of. Cross sighs and heads over to a counter, picking up his pistol. ::Cross: Fine. Good to get back into the habit of killing again anyways. ::Assistant: Anything I can prepare for you? ::Cross: No. A pistol will do. The assistant shrugs and leads Cross out of the training room. ---- Angela is shown watching a TV while sitting down in a wooden chair. ::Newscaster: The Bushi have declared war on the Mars Union by a large scale attack. She looks at the screen, hand over mouth, as a destroyed monument is shown. In another room, Cross is talking to someone on the phone. ::Cross: I just saw the destruction... ::???: It's a serious incident. War is coming. We need soldiers. Good ones. ::Cross: Yes, Colonel. ::Colonel: I know you're doing well. You and your wife are happy. Looking to start a family. I admire that, General Cross. ::Cross: Yes, sir. ::Colonel: But this war is going to be taxing for everyone. And you need to protect your wife. Protect the future where your child is going to grow up in. ::Cross: Ahem....I know sir. I agree. ::Colonel: I'll get back to you soon. Get your affairs in order, Will. Make things right. ::Cross: I will. Cross hangs up and sighs, clearing his throat before walking over to Angela. ::Angela: Are you going to have to leave? Cross sadly nods and walks over to her. ::Cross: I'll be back. We'll have our entire lives to enjoy. But this has to be done. Angela nods, crying, as the two embrace in a hug. ::Angela: I know. ---- A wide angle shot shows the outskirts of New York at sunset as an armored vehicle drives down the road alone. Inside, Cross, is sitting in the passenger's seat, pistol and ammo reloads by his side. ::Driver: Sorry for the wait, sir. ::Cross: I'm fine. I've been on longer trips. Something about a ride before a battle gets your nerves going. ::Driver: From the rumors, I'd say you'll need all the nerve you've got, sir. ::Cross: Probably. But this needs to be done, for the good of our cause. ::Driver: All due respect, sir, it's for your cause. Cross glares at the driver, who shrugs. ::Cross: Keep that mouth of yours shut and you'll get your bonus. Remember who's in charge here. The driver gulps and nods, when he see something in the distance. ::Driver: I think that's him. ::Cross: Speed up. The driver steps on the gas and they go faster, eventually reaching close to a man running through the grass. ::Cross: The body armor. It's him. The driver nods and the vehicle comes to a halt. ::Cross: I'll be back soon. Don't move. At all. ::Driver: Understood, sir. Cross sticks the ammo in his pocket and exits the armored vehicle, slowly walking into the grass. ::Cross: Hello? Cross spots Omega, who quickly falls to the ground. ::Cross: I see you, Omega. Cross hears the faint sounds of Omega slowly scuttling away. ::Cross: I was sent by Dr. Menoit. You're sick. I can help you. Omega slowly gets up, looking terrified. ::Cross: My name is Will. How are you doing, Omega? Omega, shaking, shrugs quickly. ::Cross: No need to be scared. Can you show me your talents? Omega bites his lip before slowly nodding. ::Cross: I'm glad. Just relax. Omega lets out a sigh of relief and clenches his fist, causing rocks and dirt and grass around him to raise into the air. ::Cross: Terrakinesis. Omega nods before uncurling his fist, the pieces of nature falling down next to him. ::Cross: I'm going to make things right, Omega. Just come with me. Omega slowly walks toward Cross, who swiftly pulls out his gun and fires a bullet into Omega's side. ::Omega: O-oh. Omega's jumbled mind is shown as he recalls the massacre of the super soldiers, seeing Cross killing Gamma. ::Omega: Y-you.... Cross then fires another bullet into Omega's chest. ::Cross: It had to be done. I had to make the hard choice. Cross finishes him with a bullet through the head. ::Cross: That's what a good soldier does. Cross picks up Omega's lifeless body and throws it into the back of the armored vehicle, before heading to the driver's seat. ::Driver: I tru- ::Cross: Go. Just drive. The driver shrugs and quickly drives off, day turning to night. ---- Angela is watching a news channel on her TV. ::Newscaster: Officials have stated that the Mars-Bushi War is coming to a close following a highly important meeting that went successfully. Although there's no word on when the soldiers will be coming home, the president assures us that it'll be very soon. Angela puts her hand over her mouth and starts crying tears of joy. ::Angela: Oh my god. The next shot shows Cross aboard a transport vehicle. ::Cross: I can't believe this. ::Soldier: Three years, Cross. ::Cross: Felt like forever. Can't wait to get back. ::Soldier: You deserve it, Cross. You're a war hero. Kiss the wife for me. Start having some kids. Cross punches his friend, who chuckles in reply. ::Cross: That does sound pretty good to me. A montage shows Cross and Angela hugging and crying, the two shopping together, and finally the two walking together in the park. The next shot shows them at their home. ::Angela: There's so much to do! Cross laughs and kisses her cheek. ::Cross: I love your enthusiasm. ::Angela: And I love y- Angela then suddenly faints, Cross quickly running toward her. ::Cross: Honey! The next shot shows Cross and Angela at the doctor's office. ::Doctor: I'm sorry to tell you....but you have fast growing terminal leukemia. And there's nothing we can do but make her comfortable before she passes. Angela slowly nods, while Cross has a blank expression on his face. ::Angela: I understand. Slowly, Angela's condition progresses, until she's eventually left in a hospital bed, slowly dying. She grabs Cross' hand and squeezes it, before flatlining. Cross sobs and he's shown there, empty, at her funeral and then sitting on a bench by the hospital alone when a man approaches him. ::Cross: W-what is it? ::Businessman: I know you've had quite the time. I'm here to offer my condolences. ::Cross: Do I know you? ::Businessman: I'm the CEO of a giant corporation. My name is Mario D'Angelo. You're William Cross. I have a job to offer you. ---- Cross is sitting in an armored vehicle once more, this time on the phone. ::Cross: I want to thank you again for the dinner, sir. ::D'Angelo: It was no issue, Cross. My thanks for being a loyal and strong soldier. You're a true champion of this company's ideals. Cross bites his lip to force back a sigh. ::Cross:....I'm glad you feel that way, sir. I'll see you soon, hopefully with good news. ::D'Angelo: I'm putting my faith in you. And my finances. ::Cross: Understood, sir. Cross hangs up as the vehicle comes to a stop. ::Driver: Didn't sound like you were too happy. ::Cross: It was just D'Angelo blabbering about ideals. ::Driver: I assume you don't have any? Cross glares at his driver. ::Cross: He's a fat cat. He lives for power. I'm not fighting for that ideal. I'm fighting to make things right. ::Driver: Whatever that means, anyways. But what does that have to do with you stopping by their house alone? ::Cross: I know how odd it looks....but to them I'm a villain. They're barely adults. They don't get that there's no black and white to life. I'm trying to teach that. ::Driver:....As long as I get my bonus. Being a traitor ain't cheap. ::Cross: You'll get it. Now then. '' Cross gets out of the armored vehicle and is shown standing outside the Special Ops' mansion.'' ::Cross: I hope she'd be proud of me. ---- Cross tucks his pistol into his pocket and walks over to the door ringing the bell, his hands up. He waits for a few seconds, but finds no response. ::Cross: They must be destroying a base... We're then shown Tommy, who just woke up from the bell, with lipstick on his head and a note by his side. ::Tommy: Shopping, huh? Guess she let me sleep. Tommy gets up and wipes the lipstick off his head with a cloth. ::Tommy: Usually, people at our door either means someone is in love with Matt. Or that someone wants us dead. Tommy, sighing, heads downstairs toward the door. ::Tommy: Let's see which one it is today. Tommy opens the door to find Cross, walking away. ::Tommy: Cross?! Cross then turns around toward Tommy, hands in a surrender pose. ::Tommy: Holy shit. Tommy motions toward Cross to come inside, and Cross does so. ::Cross: I have to s- Tommy then closes the door and slams his fist into Cross' face, knocking him out. ::Tommy: That one was for me. ---- Cross wakes up on the couch, feeling dazed. ::Cross: You fucking twerp! Cross rubs his head as Tommy comes out of the kitchen, cereal bowl in hand. ::Tommy: I'd use kinder words, Cross. Tommy then pulls out Cross' pistol. ::Cross: That was only for an emergency....like this. Cross begins to get up when Tommy points the pistol at Cross' chest. ::Tommy: I'm not a hero. I'll shoot you dead right here. ::Cross: I don't doubt that, Mr. Djekovic. Tommy laughs and sits down, eating his breakfast. ::Tommy: Why are you here then, if not to kill us? ::Cross: It's been a....rough few days. ::Tommy: Last time we met you killed one of your own in cold blood. I would say your boss wouldn't like that. ::Cross: My boss has no clue. Blamed it on F.AN.T. ::Tommy: So you're a traitor, too? ::Cross: I work for my own faction, Thomas. My "boss" is a fool. He wants power and money. Like a villain from a movie. ::Tommy: And you aren't? ::Cross: True heroes and villains exist in fiction, Thomas. I'm trying to save my wife. ::Tommy: Through murder? Betrayal? Acts of terrorism? ::Cross: I know you'd do all of those things for Ashlee. ::Tommy: Don't say her name, you prick. ::Cross: Regardless, it's true. We've all done things we're not proud of. Tommy sighs and nods. ::Cross: I'm fighting for the only cause that makes me feel anything anymore. She's all that matters. ::Tommy: Would she want you to? Cross sits there, having nothing to say. ::Tommy: I'm turning you in. Having you will let us take down the rest of these godawful mercenaries. ::Cross: I can't let you do that. Cross then leaps off the couch, dashing for the door and quickly opening it. ::Tommy: Not now! Tommy fires the pistol multiple times, shooting Cross in the leg, shoulder, midsection, and back, when the driver helps him up into the vehicle. '' ::'Tommy': Fuck! ''Tommy dashes toward the phone and quickly picks it up as the vehicle speeds off. ---- We're shown blackness until things slowly light up, showing a dimly lit hospital room. ::D'Angelo: You're up. We then see Cross, laying in bed, several needles and tubes connected to him. ::Cross: W-what happened? D'Angelo smiles and paces around the room. ::D'Angelo: According to your driver, you were ambushed by agents. Shot you multiple times. ::Cross: Oh....yes.... D'Angelo sits down in a bedside chair. ::D'Angelo: You're lucky to be alive. I put a lot into this procedure. It saved you. And enhanced you. We used Menoit's surviving blood samples from the super soldiers to replace the blood you lost. ::Cross: Isn't that....a little potent? ::D'Angelo: Oh, of course. It's the risk you take to live. To live means to accomplish your goal. Cross clears his throat and nods. ::D'Angelo: I have a mission for you. I'm going to test your new abilities. ---- Cross is shown sitting at a grave that reads "ANGELA CROSS, DAUGHTER & WIFE, 2990-3015". ::Cross: Hey, hon. He drops a red rose at her grave. ::Cross: That kid asked a good question. He begins to slowly cry. ::Cross: Too far deep now. Gotta make things right for you. Cross gets up, breathing heavily. ::Cross: I have the power to do it now. The enemy won't know what hit them. Cross slowly walks away from the grave. ::Cross: Just being a good soldier for you. Reception TBA Trivia TBA